lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Hale
William Haley François Santiago is a Light Fae Siren. At the beginning of the series, Hale works out of the 39th Division as Dyson's partner on the police force. He is a Baronet of noble blood of Clan Zamora, although he has generally ignored his political connections as he prefers to explore a life of his own rather than the traditional roles expected of his family. He is also good friends with Kenzi, as they both see themselves as the "sidekicks" to Bo and Dyson. They also share a similar carefree attitude. One may question if there may possibly be a love connection there as they seem to deny it. He also wants the Fae to live with humans as equals. This attitude is not shared by his father Sturgis or his sister Val. According to Lachlan, Hale has "a centuries old obligation to serve the Ash." He is currently the Ash. He also has romatic feelings for kenzi and kissed her in the episode Hail, Hale. Family Hale comes from a noble family with significant political importance. His family, particular his sister Val and his father Sturgis, often berate him for not living up their expectations. His family also strongly believes that humans are inferior to Fae, which creates tension when Hale presented Kenzi to them as his girlfriend. Some tension may also naturally exist due to the fact that his Father and sister are Pombero, which are the natural enemy of the Siren. His sister, Val Santiago, has used her ability to rob voice on him once in an episode. Hale's mother, currently unnamed, is deceased. It was revealed that she, like Hale, was also a Siren. Personality Hale is cheerful, carefree, and laidback. He is generally only tense and serious with matters that involve his family, particularly his sister, Val. Tension in the family results from the fact that Hale believes in human-Fae equality. He does not believe humans are inferior to Fae. Hale's family appears to have important political connections in the Fae world. However, Hale prefers not to make use of these connections, failing to fulfill the role expected of him. Hale struggles to find the middle ground between his carefree, casual attitude and the lifestyles that is expected of him, especially when he becomes the acting Ash in Season 3. Acting as the Ash enables Hale to develop into a more serious, stern man. Hale shows a strong respect for rules and refuses to overlook the Dark's illegal activities, unlike previous Ashes. After learning that The Morrigan has threatened the peace between the Light and the Dark he confronts the Morrigan and warns her not to threaten the peace again. Powers and Abilities Hale is capable of controlling people by just humming or whistling. Like the mythological Siren his whistling or humming attracts the person in question. This was shown when he had to make Olivia, a Fury, exit her room in Faetal Attraction. He is able to whistle at several frequencies that can have different effects. His whistle has been shown to hypnotize, break glass, knock people to sleep, cure Kenzi's hangover, and even cauterize a wound. He has attempted to blow up a Kenzi's head (In ArachnoFaebia) but was knocked out before sucessfully doing so. Trivia Hale is titled a "baronet." But baronet is is only a semi-noble rank in the only nation that uses that title, the United Kingdom. It is just above knight and they are addressed as "Sir". Category:Fae Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Light Fae Category:Season 3